


Lazy Sundays

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Brief mention of scars, Fluff, M/M, Smut, bottom robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: Robert and Aaron enjoy a lazy Sunday morning together!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Trashmouth <3 so enjoy my lovely!

Robert woke to find Aarons face close to his, his hands behind his back obviously trying to hide something, his legs either side of him straddling his waist.

“Morning” the blonde groaned rubbing the sleep from his eyes his body shifting slightly under Aarons weight.

“Morning,” Aaron smirked wriggling his body causing Robert to snort in protest as his hands found Aarons naked thighs,

“Hey!”

“Morning,” Aaron repeated with a chuckle and Robert couldn’t help but notice the mischief in his eye.

“You said that already,” Robert smiled up at his boyfriend whose laugh was infectious; Robert loved their lazy Sundays lounging in bed together until late in the day.

Aaron brought the pillow he’d been concealing around and cried,

“Pillow fight,” before crashing the soft material into Roberts shocked face.

“Oh no you don’t,” Robert yelled bucking his hips but Aaron had the element of surprise and the pillow hit him again.

“That’s it!”

Robert grabbed the pillow Aaron was still holding and the two of them wrestled for it until Robert let go but only so he could pin Aaron under his body,

“Ha-ha I’ve got ya now Dingle.”

“Yeah and what ya gonna do eh softlad?” Aaron teased rolling his hips up into him hoping for his usually Sunday morning wake up call.

“For that,” Robert moved his head in close to Aarons who licked his lips in anticipation as he welcomed Roberts weight,

“I’m getting a shower.”

“What?! Now?” Aaron protested his half hard cock had obviously had other ideas.

“Yep, guess you’ll just have to wait after that rude wake up call,” Robert winked as he climbed up off his boyfriend and headed into the bathroom leaving Aaron to regret waking him; he’d just thought it would have been fun, and he’d wanted Robert, who normally overslept, awake.

On hearing the shower turn on and realising he would be alone for a good 15 minutes Aarons hand wandered down his body and made its way into his boxers, his fingers wrapping around himself as he recalled the feel of Roberts body pressed against his but as he closed his eyes to savour the moment he heard Robert muffled call coming from across the hall,

“And you can stop that.”

“Eh?” Aaron quickly pulled his hand away his cheeks burning.

“I have plans for you.”

Roberts words made Aarons now fully hard cock twitch in anticipation as he laid back eagerly awaiting his boyfriends return.

Robert smiled to himself as he took care of his needs in the shower, concentrating on his lower body; he needed to be squeaky clean for what he had planned.

Five minutes later Robert returned from the bathroom his blonde locks flatten to his head giving him a youthful glow as he strode into the bedroom pausing momentarily at the sight of Aaron spread eagle on the bed.

“Have you any idea what seeing you like that does to me?” Robert asked huskily as he stroked himself to full hardness.

“Come here,” he growled and Aaron practically leapt up at the commanded coming to stand in from of a dripping wet Robert.

Aaron marvelled at the sight before him, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip at the thought that it was all his, had been his for months and he still couldn’t get enough of him. Roberts free hand reached up to cup Aarons cheek his thumb teasing the lip from in-between his teeth.

“You know that’s my job,” he said in a voice so low it send a shiver down Aarons spine, his other hand left his now stiff dick to find his waist and pulling him in, his mouth seeking Aarons.

Aaron felt like Robert was trying to consume him from the inside out, he was forceful and passionate his moaning making him weak at the knees and he was glad he was being held up, Roberts hand, now on the back of Aarons neck, caressed him, pulling him in deeper, it told him everything he needed to know, Robert wanted him.

Robert broke the kiss and tugged at Aarons shirt,

“I need to touch you.”

Aarons eyes where glazed over from the breath-taking kiss it took him a few moments to comprehend Roberts words. He shook his head slightly trying to regain some composure before his hands found the hem of his shirt and keeping eye contact with Robert he pulled the grey shirt over his head depositing it on the bedroom floor. Robert couldn’t wait, as Aaron bared his skin his hands stroked his sides moving across to his front, his fingers automatically tracing the lines etched into Aarons taut stomach.

“I don’t ever want anyone to touch you this way.”

“Only you,” Aaron breathed his usual reply to the statement his eyes dropping closed as he felt Roberts lips press into his neck sucking gently, he could feel the resounding moan vibrate through the blondes chest as he wrapped his strong arms around his back.

Aaron shivered as Roberts tongue danced along his collarbone and down to the long ago healed scars on his chest, but it seemed that Robert could trace the now barely visible marks from memory alone. He hissed and arched his back as he latched onto his nipple his fingers threading through Roberts damp strands forcing Robert face into his chest; the resulting groan only spurred Robert on.

“More,” Aaron begged,

“I need more.”

Robert made short work of Aarons boxers his breath catching as it always did to see Aaron hard for him. Before he knew what was happening Aaron had hauled into the air, his legs coming up automatically to circle Roberts waist, crossing at the ankles as he cried,

“Robert!”

“Yes,” Robert laughed tightening his grip on Aarons arse as he carried his boyfriend towards their bed.

He lowered him gently down and stretched out on top of him; Roberts porcelain skin looked practically transparent next to Aaron dark form, their straining cocks rubbing against each other causing them both to groan.

When Robert grabbed for the lube from the bedside table Aarons face split into a huge smile, he rolled onto his belly, grabbed his earlier weapon, the pillow, and pushed it beneath his hips, wiggling his arse at Robert who chuckled, shaking his head,  

“Get up.”

Aaron frowned but blindly followed Roberts instructions as he laid back on the bed, Aaron coming to once again straddling his waist.

Robert handed Aaron the lube,

“I want to feel you inside me.”

Aarons breathing hitched as he tried to calm the bubble of excitement building inside him.

“Really?” he gulped letting his eyes travel down the gorgeous body underneath him taking in the wide chest with its scattering of freckles and the odd mole, the pink nipples, his hand automatically falling to the star shaped scar that lay directed above Roberts heart.

As he leant forward to place he lips over it he felt Robert, long, wide and rock hard at his entrance and it would have been so easy to slide back on to, easing  him slowly inside but that’s not what either of them wanted now. Robert wanted to feel him and he wasn’t about to miss the opportunity to have his boyfriend completely at his mercy.

Robert suddenly felt self-conscious under Aarons hooded gaze, his silence spoke volumes and if wasn’t for his hardening length he would have thought Aaron objected to the idea. Aarons eyes followed Roberts who smirked causing his whole chest to flush under the blondes heated gaze.

Robert laid back against the pillows holding his arms wide his voice husky as he instructed Aaron,

“Kiss me.”

Aaron didn’t have to be asked twice. He moved swiftly to lie on his chest his mouth searching for Roberts connecting them in a slow languid kiss, his hand coming up to cup the smooth cheek holding him in place taking his time to explore his mouth with his tongue. Robert let out a low moan and pulled Aaron into his body, his hands stroking up and down his back but soon Aaron wanted more. Keeping his lips on Roberts the younger man’s hand moved lower taking a pink nipples between his finger and thumb, he tweaked it, relishing in the shiver it created in the blonde. It was like Roberts whole body was hyper aware of Aaron touch, his abdominal muscle flexed as his fingers trailed down to the trimmed patch of wiry hair that topped his hard leaking cock. Aaron beamed into the kiss at the tremor that ran through his boyfriends body as his fingers connected lightly with the soft skin of his dick wanting him to experience every single pleasure as it was not often he had Robert like this. Finally, almost relunatanly, Aaron broke the kiss to sit back and instructed Robert in a low gruff voice filled with lust, 

“On your hands and knees.”

The command made Roberts cock twitch in anticipation as he complied, flipping himself over onto his front, bringing his knees under him, his arse in the air. Aaron ran his hands over Roberts shoulders and along the full length of his spine right down to his cleft, where he began to knead the soft flesh of his pert arse cheeks before rubbing his finger slowing over Roberts hole causing him to groan. He repositioned himself so he was knelt behind him and pulled those pale cheeks apart exposing Robert whose puckered skin, a dusty pink, clenched as he blow a stream of warm air up his cleft. Aaron licked his lips in anticipation and Robert let out a whimper,

“Don’t make me wait.”

Aaron grinned,

“Impatient are we?”

But before Robert could mumble his reply Aaron buried his head in between his cheeks, flattening his tongue and slowly lapped at his hole. Robert shuddered and pushed back with a grunt urging Aaron in further who was only too happy to oblige. Aaron wanted him to feel everything and soon realised he needed more hands.

“Spread ya self for me,” he panted as he came up for air.

Robert dropped his chest to the bed and grabbed his arse, pulling his cheeks apart; Aaron let out a low growl at the sight of Robert stretched open for him, his own hand finding his cock now slick with pre-cum.  

Aaron once again buried his face into Roberts crack and pushed his tongue into him, feeling the heat from his body flood his mouth. At the same time he moved his hand on roberts cock from base to tip squeezing the hard flesh, working his shaft as he opened him up.

“Oh god,” Robert moaned, he’d forgotten just how good Aaron was at rimming him, his right hand dropped away from its position at his cheek only to find Aarons head to push him deeper.

But Aaron was in no rush, he took his time rimming Roberts pink hole, feeling the skin relax and loosing under his tongue, pushing into him as Robert became to thrust into his fist, his movements growing more urgent, Aarons chuckled as Robert moaned above him, his hips moving frantically as he fucked Aarons hand. Aarons mouth moved lower licking over his balls and back up along the length of his cock before taking the leaking head into his mouth and sucking hard.

“Aaron for fucks sake.”

Aaron pulled back with a satisfied smile, his heart beating rapidly as he eyes fell onto Roberts glistening hole on display before him readying for his own cock which was throbbing before his legs.

“Turn over,” he barked he wanted to watch Roberts face as he sank into him.

Robert rolled over onto his back and spread his legs, feet flat on the bed, bent at the knee; his hand encircled his thick cock tugging gently his eyes never leaving Aarons as he watched his boyfriend pick up the bottle of lube

“Come on,” Robert said softly his hand never stopping,

“Make love to me.”

His words made a warmth glow spread through Aaron body, the fact that Robert was his now still made him marvel, that he was here in their bedroom begging to be taken made Aarons chest constrict, he loved him, always had and probably always will he told himself as he flicked the cap off the lube to slick up his shaft. They’d forgone condoms a while back but this would be the first time he’d been with Robert without anything between them and that thought alone made him shiver as he rubbed his fingers over Roberts hole spreading the lube relishing in the hitch the blondes breathing as he slipped the first digit inside.

“More…more,” Robert pleaded.  

Aaron knew Robert liked it rough, they both did, but he wanted him to be prepared so ignoring Roberts plea for more he took his time. Eventually he added a second finger; Robert stiffened but soon relaxed as he grew accustomed to the invasion. Aaron knew exactly what Robert would be feeling, the initial burn which soon made way for the intense pleasure that always made him hunger from Roberts cock. Aarons two fingers moved in and out of him, a smile spreading across his face as he heard the tell-tale groan escape from Robert that told him he’d found his prostate. Hooking his fingers slightly he teased the bundle of nerves, until Roberts movements became urgent and he knew he was ready. Pulling his fingers free he wiped them on the bed which earnt him an altoghet different groan from Robert  and nudged closer, pulling his legs around his waist until his cock came to rest against Roberts entrance,

“Ready?” Aaron asked almost timidly, he couldn’t help but notice how hot Robert was, it felt like his whole body was on fire.

Robert took a deep breath and nodded, holding it as Aaron pushed the head of his cock against his hole. He’d anticipated the burn but what overwhelmed him was the heat that filled him as Aaron slowly inched his way in. When he was all fully sheathed inside him they both let out a breath and Robert shivered, he felt every inch of Aaron, hard and long inside him, it was like noting he’d ever experienced before, no barriers between them. Aaron waited muscle tense gently rubbing Roberts thighs allowing him to get used to the new sensations but he couldn’t help the words that fell from his lips.

“You’re so tight, I can feel you..,” he pulled at Roberts leaking cock, knowing how good the dual sensation felt for him but the rest of him remained still.

“Please,” Robert pleaded when he began to shake from anticipation,

“You don’t have to wait.”

“I know,” Aaron leant down to meet his lips in a brief kiss,

“But it’s fun watching you writhe under me,” he teased before he began to ease in and out however Roberts body refused to let him go, his muscled clenched tight around him as he moved with short strokes the pair of them moaning loudly at the new sensations as Aaron slowly thrust into him again.

Robert found deep blue pools staring back at him, with parted lips and shining eyes he’d never felt so loved as he did in that moment, Aarons gaze locked with his as he moved in and out of his body.

“Feels sooo good,” Robert reassured him with a gasp and he was rewarded with the most loving smile from Aaron his hips moving faster, as his hand worked Roberts cock between their bodies.

“Kiss me.”

Robert needed to feel every inch of Aaron who nodded eagerly and leant forward connecting them from head to cock, hooking Roberts long legs over his arms, pressing his thick thighs towards his chest as he lay on him, his hips thrusting forward, mouths meeting in a tangle of lips and tongue, devouring each other from the inside out. Robert groaned into Aarons open mouth as he felt his hips connect with his arse, this is what he’d needed, Aaron thrusting deep into him but still he wanted more. He grabbed Aarons arse and squeezed hard, pulling him deeper into him, making Aaron cry out. Robert searched for though deep blue eyes and when he found them he whispered,

“Close,” and to his relief Aaron nodded his breath coming in raspy pants,

“Me…me too.”

Robert took over Aarons movements on his cock, fisting himself in time with Aarons increased thrusts, which now slammed into his prostate taking him even closer to the edge.

“Fuck,” Aaron huffed out his eyes wide as he felt Roberts muscles tighten around him.

“So close,” Robert panted as he felt the heat pool in pit of his stomach Aaron suddenly felt huge inside him.

Aarons movements froze his mouth falling open, eyes screwed shut as a cry was torn from Roberts mouth as his climax took over, making him shoot his load between their sweat soaked bodies. Roberts eyes flew open as he felt Aarons coming inside him, the slow pulse throbbed through him, heat filled him as Aaron buried his load deep inside him.

Trembling Aaron lowered his head to Roberts,

“Fuck,” he moaned weakly as Robert wrapped his arms around him pulling him into his chest Aarons weight a welcome burden, grounding him as hid body shook with the aftershocks of his climax as he tightened his legs around him.

They stayed like that, Roberts orgasm growing sticky between them, Aaron still buried deep inside his boyfriend. Roberts hand came up to cup Aarons cheek, his fingers splaying into the stubble bringing Aarons mouth down to meet his, consuming him in a unhurried kiss as they took the time to catch their breath. Aarons back was damp as Roberts other hand danced along his spine eliciting a long moan from Aaron that he felt vibrate through their connected bodies.

After a moment they pulled part and Aaron settled quietly on top of Robert, whose legs were still wrapped around him.

Aaron let out a contented sigh,

“Rob?”

Robert smoothed the dark curls from Aarons sweated soaked forehead as he body still twitched around him.

“Yes baby?”

Aaron raised is chin to look into those icy blue eyes he cheeks already flushed from the exertion masking his embarrassment as he posed his question,

“Don’t take this the wrong way but…”

Robert started to laugh.

“Forget it,” Aaron grunted as he pushed himself up with his arms, trying to escape Roberts hold but Robert was having none of it, having a feeling he knew what Aaron was going to say there was no way he was letting Aaron out of his grasp instead he ran the hand that wasn’t holding Aaron steady down his side, playing along the tops of Aarons thighs to the crease where he knew Aaron was ticklish and soon Aaron was laughing too.

“Oi!” Aaron chuckled before capturing Roberts lips running his tongue along his bottom lip before sinking his teeth lightly in to the plump flesh causing Robert to let out a grunttal moan the movement of the pair enough to expel Aaron from Roberts body in a flood of come.

“What was ya going to say?” Robert asked softly his thumb once again caressing the skin of Aarons flushed cheek.

“I…can we…maybe stick to…”

“You bottoming?” Robert finished with a chuckle bringing Aarons mouth to his in a brief press of lips, adding,

“Because that felt….”

“Weird,” Aaron admitted with a grin in the hopes it would soften the blow.

Robert tried to look hurt for a moment but Aaron wasn’t buying it,

“Good weird?”

“S’pose,” Aaron shrugged.

“Thanks for that,” Robert rolled his eyes, a trick he’d learnt from Aaron himself.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah I do,” Robert nodded, as good as it had felt to have Aaron inside him he still preferred it when he was buried inside Aarons tight hole.

“Being inside you like that was amazing though but…,”Aaron kissed him his lips lingering against Roberts as he whispered,

“But I prefer it when you’re inside me.”

“Hmmm,” Robert hummed as Aarons lips found his around his tongue tracing his upper lip.

“Being inside you sounds good,” he mumbled as his arms came up pulling Aaron back into him.

They lay in each other’s arms kissing softly, slowing exploring each other with light strokes until the stickiness between them grew uncomfortable.

“You know,” Aaron joked as he pulled away from Robert wincing slightly as the hairs on his stomach pulled,

“Our water bill is gonna be huge.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Robert feigned innocence,

“It’s not like I’ve already showered today or anything.”

Aaron rolled his eyes his face breaking out in a grin as an idea began to form in his head.

“We could always kill two birds with one stone,” he winked as he climbed from the bed.

“And what did ya have in mind?” Robert leant back against the pillow his hands behind his head so he could fully appreciate Aaron in all his glory.

“We could just make love in the shower,” Aaron suggested with gleaming eyes.

Robert eyes widen as he watched Aarons cock begin to fill again at the idea,

“You’re going to be the death of me Dingle.”

“But what a good way to go eh Sugden?,” Aaron grinned before offering his hand to Robert,

“Come on old man let’s get you in the shower.”

Robert groaned but took Aarons outstretched hand his own cock beginning harden as his eyes ran down to Aarons bare arse as he led him to the bathroom for his second shower of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Its the first thing I've written in a while so be gentle with me, come find me on tumblr - starkidsarah :)


End file.
